Cornball!/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E16 Star covering Buff Frog's eyes.png S4E16 Star reveals Buff Frog's surprise.png S4E16 Wide view of cornball field.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'and front-row seats?'.png S4E16 Star 'not just any front-row seats'.png S4E16 Eclipsa puts popcorn in Buff Frog's lap.png S4E16 Eclipsa looking for Meteora.png S4E16 Eclipsa looking under Buff Frog.png S4E16 Meteora on the cornball field.png S4E16 Eclipsa chasing after Meteora.png S4E16 Star Butterfly excited for cornball.png S4E16 Star 'brings together families'.png S4E16 Buff Frog suspicious of Star.png S4E16 Star Butterfly feigning innocence.png S4E16 Star 'excited to watch this game'.png S4E16 Star 'convince you to come back'.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'why would cornball game do that?'.png S4E16 Star 'this isn't just any cornball game'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'for the first time'.png S4E16 Star gesturing to the cornball field.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'you mean against each other'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'with each other!'.png S4E16 Mewmans and monsters on the field.png S4E16 Star 'together on the same teams!'.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'that is terrible idea!'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'just hear me out'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'really super, super bad'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'things have changed'.png S4E16 Star grabs some of Buff Frog's popcorn.png S4E16 Star Butterfly grinning with pride.png S4E16 Star tossing popcorn into the air.png S4E16 Buff Frog snatches popcorn out of the air.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'does not mean they are better'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'this is a lot to take in'.png S4E16 Star gives Buff Frog a pleading smile.png S4E16 Buff Frog thinking about it.png S4E16 Buff Frog agrees to give it a chance.png S4E16 Star Butterfly jumping for joy.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'how did you even track me down?'.png S4E16 Star grabs more of Buff Frog's popcorn.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'I have my ways'.png S4E16 Star eats some of Buff Frog's popcorn.png S4E16 One of Buff Frog's kids jumps out of the crowd.png S4E16 Anya and Alexei run out of the crowd.png S4E16 More of Buff Frog's kids run out of the crowd.png S4E16 Katrina catches a tossed cornshake.png S4E16 Katrina sipping a cornshake.png S4E16 Katrina waving to Star Butterfly.png S4E16 Star, Buff Frog, and tadpoles sitting together.png S4E16 Buff Frog reprimanding Katrina.png S4E16 Katrina grinning at Buff Frog.png S4E16 Buff Frog crying tears of pride.png S4E16 Star, Buff Frog, and tadpoles hear announcement.png S4E16 Kelly announcing loudly in the booth.png S4E16 Kelly cheering very loudly.png S4E16 Marco Diaz 'that's so loud!'.png S4E16 Kelly apologizing to Marco.png S4E16 Kelly super-excited for cornball.png S4E16 Marco 'nothing wrong with that'.png S4E16 Marco 'wish I understood the rules'.png S4E16 Kelly giving Marco a thumbs-up.png S4E16 Selena Fortune warming up.png S4E16 Selena Fortune kicking a cornball.png S4E16 Cornball caught in a net stick.png S4E16 Bleck Drockman holding a net stick.png S4E16 Bleck Drockman the ace stickler.png S4E16 Cassidy twins by the field moat.png S4E16 Danny Doom holding large catcher's mitt.png S4E16 Blabby Frontfaws drinking water.png S4E16 Marco 'those are just player names'.png S4E16 Kelly thinking for a moment.png S4E16 Kelly 'expanded limited collector edition'.png S4E16 Kelly holding Rules of Cornball book.png S4E16 Kelly giving rules of cornball to Marco.png S4E16 Marco pulled downward by heavy book.png S4E16 Marco's face slams on the desk.png S4E16 Kelly asking Marco if he needs help.png S4E16 Marco Diaz acting cool for Kelly.png S4E16 Kelly 'go sit with Star if you want'.png S4E16 Marco Diaz 'no, that's okay'.png S4E16 Marco lifting the heavy rulebook.png S4E16 Marco 'it's kind of a long story'.png S4E16 Kelly 'let me hear you scream!'.png S4E16 Kelly looking embarrassed at Marco.png S4E16 Marco Diaz 'it's not important'.png S4E16 Marco trying to lift the rulebook.png S4E16 Marco picks up the heavy rulebook.png S4E16 Kelly 'sounds good, breakup buddy'.png S4E16 Kelly continues to commentate.png S4E16 Cornball teams assemble on the field.png S4E16 Jason Sheffield and Bleck Drockman.png S4E16 Star excited for the team selection.png S4E16 Katrina 'I'm so excited!'.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'let's not get hopes up'.png S4E16 Star plugging Buff Frog's mouth.png S4E16 Bleck Drockman thinks for a minute.png S4E16 Bleck Drockman makes her first pick.png S4E16 Blabby Frontfaws stepping forward.png S4E16 Blabby Frontfaws stands next to Bleck.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'monster picks monster'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'it's just the first pick'.png S4E16 Jason Sheffield makes his first pick.png S4E16 Selena Fortune stepping forward.png S4E16 Selena Fortune stands next to Jason.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'Mewman pick Mewman'.png S4E16 Star starting to feel awkward.png S4E16 Slime girl stepping forward.png S4E16 Mewman boy stepping forward.png S4E16 Long-necked player steps forward.png S4E16 Danny Doom stepping forward.png S4E16 Star, Buff Frog, and Katrina look nervous.png S4E16 Mewman and monster teams are picked.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'oh, come on!'.png S4E16 Star complains to the cornball teams.png S4E16 Cornball teams listening to Star.png S4E16 Star addressing the cornball teams.png S4E16 Jason and Bleck glare at each other.png S4E16 Star 'time to mix it up, guys!'.png S4E16 Mewmans and monsters mixing up 1.png S4E16 Mewmans and monsters mixing up 2.png S4E16 Mewmans and monsters separate again.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'not going to be working'.png S4E16 Katrina 'is this part of the game?'.png S4E16 Girl with popsicle answering 'no'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly wonders what to do.png S4E16 Star asking for Eclipsa's advice.png S4E16 Eclipsa about to give Star advice.png S4E16 Meteora jumps out of Eclipsa's arms.png S4E16 Popcorn vendor selling popcorn.png S4E16 Meteora attacks the popcorn vendor.png S4E16 Eclipsa rushing to stop Meteora.png S4E16 Katrina 'I just want to watch them play'.png S4E16 Popsicle girl 'want to see something cool?'.png S4E16 Popsicle girl holding a new cornball.png S4E16 Katrina and popsicle girl leaving.png S4E16 Star 'you guys have so much in common!'.png S4E16 Mewman player 'like what, even?'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly thinks of an answer.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'both love cornball'.png S4E16 Danny Doom 'she's right'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly feels proud of herself.png S4E16 Star hears someone in the crowd.png S4E16 Mewman 'we invented it!'.png S4E16 Monster 'monsters perfected cornball!'.png S4E16 Star and Buff Frog hear a riot starting.png S4E16 Kelly 'ruining the spirit of cornball!'.png S4E16 Marco returns with a cornshake.png S4E16 Kelly 'no time for cornshakes'.png S4E16 Marco 'who's gonna announce?'.png S4E16 Kelly tells Marco to cover for her.png S4E16 Kelly kisses Marco on the cheek.png S4E16 Marco Diaz blushing deeply.png S4E16 Marco consulting the rulebook.png S4E16 Mewmans and monsters argue in the stands.png S4E16 Monster girl looking depressed.png S4E16 Mewman girl runs past monster girl.png S4E16 Mewman boy 'you want to come too?'.png S4E16 Boy whispers in monster girl's ear.png S4E16 Mewman boy 'follow me!'.png S4E16 Monster girl follows the other kids.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'guys, cut it out!'.png S4E16 Star casting Magic Bubble Double Diffusion.png S4E16 Mewmans and monsters still arguing.png S4E16 Crowd gets blasted with Star's magic.png S4E16 Mewman and monster caught in bubbles.png S4E16 Crowd gets blasted with magic again.png S4E16 Mewman and monster argue in bubbles.png S4E16 Star racing down to the cornball field.png S4E16 Bleck and Jason face off with net sticks.png S4E16 Star 'just give each other a chance'.png S4E16 Bleck tosses net stick on the ground.png S4E16 Mewman and monster players get into a fight.png S4E16 Star Butterfly starting to lose hope.png S4E16 Buff Frog commends Star for trying.png S4E16 Star and Buff Frog watch the players fight.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'we can't give up yet'.png S4E16 Star Butterfly begs Eclipsa for help.png S4E16 Eclipsa 'I'm still looking for Meteora'.png S4E16 Eclipsa Butterfly worried about Meteora.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'this place is no longer safe'.png S4E16 Star tries to reason with Buff Frog.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'I refuse to put my family in danger'.png S4E16 Buff Frog calling to his children.png S4E16 Anya and Alexei appear before Buff Frog.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'where are your brothers and sisters?'.png S4E16 Alexei 'at the cornball game'.png S4E16 Buff Frog looking for the other kids.png S4E16 Anya mentions 'the other game'.png S4E16 Anya and Alexei run to the 'other game'.png S4E16 Star, Buff Frog, and Eclipsa follow Anya and Alexei.png S4E16 Star, Buff Frog, and Eclipsa behind the stadium.png S4E16 Mewman and monster kids play together 1.png S4E16 Mewman and monster kids play together 2.png S4E16 Star thrilled to see kids playing together.png S4E16 Marco Diaz's cornball field diagram 1.png S4E16 Explanation of cornball rule 375.png S4E16 Marco Diaz's drawing of corn.png S4E16 Marco Diaz's cornball field diagram 2.png S4E16 Marco looking over the rules of cornball.png S4E16 Marco Diaz 'it's so simple!'.png S4E16 Marco hears an unfamiliar sound.png S4E16 Marco sees kids playing behind the stadium.png S4E16 Marco rips rules and diagrams off the wall.png S4E16 Marco picks up rulebook and microphone.png S4E16 Marco commentates on kids' cornball game.png S4E16 Mewmans and monsters starting to gather.png S4E16 Cornball kids run beanbag blitz.png S4E16 Cornball kids run hula hoop hustle.png S4E16 Monster 'they made my Jeannie third kicksmith'.png S4E16 Mewman 'they made my kid first kicksmith'.png S4E16 One monsters tosses cornball to another.png S4E16 Monster with catcher's mitts carries the cornball.png S4E16 Monsters, Mewmans, and babies watch the game.png S4E16 Meteora happily watching the game.png S4E16 Eclipsa surprised to see Meteora.png S4E16 Eclipsa Butterfly picking up Meteora.png S4E16 Selena Fortune taking pictures.png S4E16 Mewman and monster kids happily playing.png S4E16 Katrina and Mewman girl jumping hurdles.png S4E16 Star compliments Buff Frog on Katrina's skills.png S4E16 Buff Frog watching with genuine surprise.png S4E16 Cornball intercepted by moat guardian.png S4E16 Moat guardian tossing to tenth baseman.png S4E16 Tenth baseman catches cornball in midair.png S4E16 Monster girl about to throw the cornball.png S4E16 Referee blows whistle at monster girl.png S4E16 Marco doesn't know what's going on.png S4E16 Kelly 'no shout-outs to exes on the field'.png S4E16 Marco 'that makes no sense at all'.png S4E16 Kelly 'it's the final play!'.png S4E16 Monster girl making the final play.png S4E16 Katrina stealing the cornball.png S4E16 Marco and Kelly cheering together.png S4E16 Katrina dashes past Star and Buff Frog.png S4E16 Katrina running toward the goal.png S4E16 Katrina dribbling the cornball.png S4E16 Katrina makes a final goal kick.png S4E16 Cornball sails over stickler's head.png S4E16 Cornball flies into the stickler's net.png S4E16 Mewman and monster kids in shock.png S4E16 Monster kid catches the final kick.png S4E16 Kelly shaking Marco with excitement.png S4E16 Kelly 'they just scored 15 points!'.png S4E16 Marco gives up trying to understand.png S4E16 Kid players cheering for the stickler.png S4E16 Mewman and monster kids shake hands.png S4E16 Monster girl and Mewman girl shake hands.png S4E16 Monster compliments Mewman's daughter.png S4E16 Mewman mom teasing monster dad.png S4E16 Monster dad getting offended.png S4E16 Mom 'you people get offended by anything!'.png S4E16 Mewman and monster argue all over again.png S4E16 Star and Buff Frog watch argument start over.png S4E16 Katrina feeling a little sad.png S4E16 Star asking Katrina if she's okay.png S4E16 Katrina 'I just wish we could've won'.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'we will need rematch'.png S4E16 Katrina 'only played on Mewni'.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'we will have to stay'.png S4E16 Star and Katrina shocked at Buff Frog.png S4E16 Star overjoyed; Katrina hugs Buff Frog.png S4E16 Star Butterfly 'are you serious?'.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'this game has filled me with hope'.png S4E16 Katrina runs off to tell her siblings.png S4E16 Star and Buff Frog happy for Katrina.png S4E16 Star 'the adults are still angry'.png S4E16 Buff Frog 'our generation is garbage'.png S4E16 Buff Frog and Eclipsa hopeful for the future.png Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона